


When Butchy Met Mighty

by PokeNeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo
Summary: When Butch gets the hump with him over a chewed up wallet, Mightyena reminisces about the day they met...





	When Butchy Met Mighty

Butch thundered about the apartment, slamming doors and muttering to himself. He was running late and he was missing his wallet. Every so often he would yank his phone from his pocket only to be met with conformation that time was running out... they had a briefing at 9am. He'd told Cassidy he would see her down there. It was now 8:56am...  
"Found it!" He eventually exclaimed in triumph. Unfortunately the wallet was wet with sticky drool. Butch groaned as he wiped it on his trousers and quickly pocketed it. Mightyena, who had been laying on Butch's bed dozing was now awake and watching his master in bemusement.  
"I suppose I've got you to thank for this???!!!" Butch snapped at the Pokemon. He emptied a few poke-snacks into a bowl and nudged it towards the bed with his foot. He then stormed out without a goodbye...  
Mightyena stared at the door for a while and eventually settled back down to sleep. He let his mind wander back to the day where Butch found him. It was his favourite memory, as if it were only yesterday...  
_________________________________________  
  
_The usually dry climate of Hoenn was experiencing it's first downpour in months. Roads and bridges had been closed and flood precautions had to be taken. Residents of Hoenn could be forgiven for not being fully prepared given how much of a novelty this was..._  
 _A local market trader named Sam was closing up shop for the night as the rain lashed against him, making it impossible to see clearly. He stacked up the boxes of produce in the back of his truck and quickly set off back home. If he was quick enough he would make it home in time to see his wife and son..._  
 _Sam drove cautiously but determined along the back road. It was only half a mile or so until the main route. The rain continued to come down obscuring Sam's vision on his windscreen. It was a miracle he even noticed the tattered box in the middle of the road!_  
 _"What the...shit!!!!!" Sam panicked as he screeched to a halt just in time. He quickly climbed out, taking care to pull his coat up to shield his face from the rain. He peered inside the box and gasped. There were 5 young Poochyena. Sam estimated they couldn't be any more than a few weeks old. They were cold and crying, huddled together. Sam noticed a note that was pinned to the lid of the box. The ink was quickly running and the paper going pulpy. Sam scanned the note._  
 _"Orphaned Poochyena. Need trainers"_  
  
_"Just left out in the fucking rain like this...How can anyone be so cruel?" Sam thought bitterly as he scooped the box up and ran back to his truck. He settled the box onto the passenger seat and drove off. Every so often he looked down nervously at the pups. 4 remained huddled together, clearly wary of this strange man but 1 pup was chewing at the lid and trying to look out the window to get a better view._  
 _Sam pulled up at the road crossing and groaned as he saw Officer Jenny approaching the truck shaking her head._  
 _"I'm sorry sir, we've now had to close the road tonight. Drivers are being put up at the motel just across there. I would urge you to stay"_  
 _"But my family..." Sam protested._  
 _"Sir I'm really sorry but it's just too dangerous!"_  
  
_Sam grumbled as he parked up and seized the box containing the pups from his truck. He walked over to the motel as the pups whined and fidgeted._  
 _"Yeah I would have got through had it not been for you lot!!!" He said exasperated. He did however manage a small smile as the pups looked at him quizzically but started wagging their tails._  
  
_Sam set the box down and grabbed a can of coke from the vending machine. He had soon attracted quite a lot of attention from people because of the pups. They happily played with the young children also staying at the motel. Sam realised he had to make a decision._  
 _"Wonder what I should do with them?" He thought to himself. "5 Poochyena pups shouldn't be too difficult. They would make loyal partners...but..."_  
 _He was soon brought out of his thoughts as one of the pups had now found his way onto a nearby table and was in the process of knocking things over! It was the same pup who had been fidgety in the truck!_  
  
_"Maybe except for you! You're clearly trouble!" He chuckled. "Perhaps you should be teamed up with another trouble maker!"_  
 _The pup gave an enthusiastic lick and bark before sprinting off again. Sam watched him disappear round a corner but unfortunately was too late to stop him tripping up a teal coloured hair man carrying a dinner tray..._  
  
_"Waaaahhh!!!!" Butch cried as he and his food went flying. Tomato pasta sauce flew everywhere and covered Butch as well as Poochyena. Sam skidded to a halt beside him._  
 _"Oh crap mate! I'm so sorry, this Poochyena isn't actually mine...I just found it...it..."_  
 _"Urgh" groaned Butch as the playful pup started licking the spilt food off of him. Sam's hands flew to his head in despair as Butch's partner Cassidy appeared and doubled up laughing._  
 _"Glad you find it funny!!!" Butch gasped as he scrambled to his feet. Sam grabbed Poochyena and used his sleeve to clean him up._  
 _"S...sorry again" Sam stammered as Butch glared and skulked off to clean up. He felt a hand on his shoulder._  
  
_"Don't worry about him - He's been in worse scraps" laughed Cassidy. "Did you say your found these Poochyena?!"_  
 _"Yes someone abandoned them" replied Sam sadly, "I almost ran them over! Thankfully I spotted them just in time. But I was too late to make the road crossing so I'm stuck here for the night. How about yourselves?"_  
 _"Uhh well..." Cassidy hesitated. She wasn't sure how well known Team Rocket were in these parts but she was smart enough not to take any chances._  
 _"We're researchers." She said finally. "We work in the field across many regions"._  
 _Sam nodded. "So I guess you know lots about Pokemon?!"_  
 _"Ah uh, yeah...well...you know there is always lots to learn!" Cassidy replied hesitantly._  
  
_Butch reappeared in clean clothes and sat down a little further away from Cassidy and Sam. Poochyena instantly ran over to him and sat at his feet. Eventually Butch glanced down and gave a small smile to the Pokemon._  
 _"Shall we start again then?" He muttered as he bent down to scratch Poochyena's ear. The pup wagged his tail and before Butch could do anything had clamboured onto his lap._  
 _"So what are you going to do with them all? Is there a Pokemon centre near where you live?" Cassidy asked Sam. Sam shook his head._  
 _"Unfortunately not but my neighbour has a ranch that's perfect for running outdoors. I'm sure she wouldn't mind taking them on for a little while as they are still so small. Hopefully one day they'll find good trainers to take them on"_  
 _Cassidy nodded slowly then glanced over at Butch and snorted._  
 _"What's up?" Sam asked frowning. Cassidy indicated to him to look over too. Butch had fallen asleep in the chair with Poochyena still asleep on his lap. Butch's hand was still resting on him. Cassidy smiled at her partner for a moment. She had never seen him like this before..._

_"Sam..." She eventually said. "Perhaps I can make a deal with you?"_  
 ___________________________________________  
  
_The next morning the sun shone brightly across the motel car park. Sam was loading up the last of his things onto his truck. Cassidy came out to say goodbye as the Poochyena jumped in the truck._  
 _"Well goodbye, nice to meet you" Sam said. "And sorry again Butch!" He laughed as Butch appeared at his partner's side._  
 _"Eh don't mention it!" Butch muttered turning slightly pink._  
 _Sam climbed in and started the engine. He gave a honk as 4 Poochyena barked their goodbyes and Sam's truck disappeared out of sight._  
  
_"Errr Cass, how many Poochyena did you count??" Asked Butch._  
 _"Mm 4 I think?" Replied Cassidy_  
 _"Weren't there 5 originally?" Said Butch. He looked around confused. Cassidy laughed and gave him a small shove._  
 _"Come on Biffer, it's time we made a move too!" She said._  
 _Butch and Cassidy climbed into their own truck. As Butch adjusted his seat he felt a spare Pokeball fall from his pocket and disappear under the seat._  
 _"FFS" he grunted as he crouched to look and see where it went. His eyes grew wide as he saw something disappear in a flash of red._  
 _"What the hell???!!" He exclaimed. He turned to look at Cassidy who merely shrugged at him. Butch climbed out and threw the Poke-ball._  
  
_Cassidy sat filing her nails as she heard Butch cry "I don't believe it!!!"_  
 _"Something wrong?" She asked him innocently._  
 _"Sam left one of the Poochyena behind and now I've caught it" Butch said_  
 _"Oh isn't that nice?? Well he did take a liking to you!" Cassidy said brightly._  
 _"Were you in on this?????!!!" Butch asked her._  
 _"No of course not Butch!"_  
  
_Butch gave Cassidy a small glare as he put the truck into gear and they set off. Poochyena curled into a ball on the back seat and went to sleep._  
_________________________________________  
  
Mightyena lay dozing on Butch's bed. It had been over an hour since Butch had left and he was enjoying the peace and quiet. Eventually he heard familiar voices and footsteps making their way towards the room.  
"...and it was literally covered in drool Cass. Honestly I couldn't put it in my pocket because it looks like I've wet myself. It stinks now too!"

As soon as Mightyena heard the key in the lock he got up and bounded happily over to his master.  
"Ahhh he wants to say sorry" Cassidy chuckled as Butch walked in and threw himself down on the sofa. Mightyena followed him and clamboured onto his lap.  
"Ooooorrfffff" Butch mumbled as his face was buried in Mightyena's fur. "You're getting too big for this!!! Mighty?? Oi dog!!! Mightyena?? I don't believe this he's gone back to sleep!!!" Butch said to Cassidy. She smiled, leant over and gently stroked the Pokemon.  
"He loves you so much Butch" she laughed.  
Butch looked down and his faithful companion and eye rolled whilst allowing a small smile to escape.

"Well I guess I love him too!"  
  
The end  



End file.
